Dancing Queen
by zusserdiz
Summary: Ginny isn't a little girl any more, but neither is Harry a small boy... They are teenagers and take what they can from it.
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley was singing the loudest she could on her bed using her comb  
as an microphone. One may think this is weird but for the Weasleys this was  
perfectly normal. That was because all of her family knew she loved to  
perform even when there wasn't an audience. Right now she was jumpin on the  
bed wearing her red sleeping shorts and an white strapless top. Her hair  
was in high ponytail and she was singing to Stacie Orrico's "Stuck". Her  
singing voice was pretty good and her talent even better. She was pretty  
happy at the moment, it was her luck that Hermione even bothered to record  
her the songs and burrow her a radio with a CD player. Just when she was  
singing "I can't take it, what am I waiting for...", her door opened and in  
came the ever so cute Harry Potter. His mouth hanged open as he watched.  
When Ginny got over from the shock of seeing her ex-crush in the room, she  
simply continued. It was the part where the lyrics where: "I hate you, but  
I love you. I can't stop thinking of you, it's true I'm stuck on you..." by  
the time she finished she was happily dancing in front of Harry. They were  
both laughing, but Ginny tried to keep a straight face and keep singing.  
She grabbed Harry by his arm and started dancing with him.  
Harry POV  
I arrived at the Borrow by floopowder and was immediately greeted by what  
seemed like the whole Weasley family. Soon after everyone had said hello I  
noticed that Ginny was missing. "Hey Ron, where's that sister of yours?"  
Ron who was at the moment staring at Hermione, pointed at the stairs and  
mumbled something about a crazy girl who jumps too much. I smiled to myself  
and went up to say hi to Gin. We had become somewhat friends the previous  
year. Thinking about the previous year still makes me shudder. I will NOT  
think about S.. S... NO!!! What's that noise...? OK Ginny is certainly going to  
tell me why I'm hearing muggle music. I open the door and what I see makes  
my mouth drop. Ginny in err.... BOXERS??? Jumping, laughing, SINGING? OK she  
sings really nice, but I mean I'm just socked. It's not like I see her  
everyday like this. And after she saw who entered she just continued. How  
can she do that? I would be so uncomfortable, OK I wouldn't do anything  
like that in the first place but still... I started laughing, she was doing  
these funny impressions of the singer and made dramatic moves. And then she  
grabbed me and made me dance with her. I mean haven't laughed truly for  
about two months. And then when the song ended I just said: "Hi" which was  
greeted by an "Hi there yourself". 


	2. Conversations

A new day started at the burrow and Hermione was the first to wake up. She went down to make some coffee and the first thing she noticed was Harry Potter, one of her two best friends, sleeping on the sofa. Deciding not to wake him, she went straight past him to the kitchen. Making two cups of coffee, Hermione leaned close to Harry. He woke and sat up straight faster than you can say "hogwarts" . "Hey", said Hermione handing one of the cups to Harry. "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I was just having a nightmare..." He looked past Hermione and stared at the Weasley clock. Hermione, seeing that there wasn't any point in pressing the matter, just smiled and sipped the coffee. "I understand", she said. "I have them too". "You have to know that whenever you want to talk Ron and I, we are right beside you waiting..." Harry didn't answer, he just nodded. It was too difficult talk about the matter. "But on the bright side, we should be getting our OWL results back shortly" said Hermione brightly. Harry had to roll his eyes. It was just like her to start talking about school, when the subject was getting uncomfortable. "Yeah, I reckon I got pretty good results", said Harry, starting to fidget. "Don't worry", reassured Hermione. "You'll be a great auror, I know it". "Well let's just hope that Snape's feeling all happy, because I don't think he'll let me even near his newt classes and those are exactly what I need". Hermione frowned. "That's wrong you know, judging people by what they thought of their parents". "I know, I know". Sensing that the subject was again going to a sensitive area, Hermione stood up and said cheerfully: "You know let's wake Ron and Ginny up. I bet they wouldn't want to sleep the whole day." "Hermione it's 6 o'clock!" "So what? It's perfectly normal to wake up a bit earlier... it's nice in the morning" "Yeah, but it would be just as nice at 10 pm" said Harry groggily. "Hey, what were you doing here in the first place?" asked Hermione curiously. "Oh, you know, wouldn't want to wake Ron up..." answered Harry. "Weren't we about to go upstairs?  
  
Minutes later behind Ron's door, they heard lazy snoring. "He sounds just perky to me" said Harry, a smile at his lips. He knew perfectly well what Ron thought of waking up early. 'The most dumbest thing in the world" if remembered correctly. Going in quietly, they saw him sleeping on his back, generating soft snores. Harry peered over to Hermione and saw her looking at Ron like a normal girl would look at the most cutest puppy ever. Once again the smile was on his lips. 'Hey, twice a day. That's an achievement.'  
  
Hermione sat down at the foot of the bed and started to tickle his feet. First there was no reaction, then his foot started to twitch. Soon a head with messy bright red hair appeared from under the blanket. "What the...?" His question was left unanswered. However, as soon as he saw that Hermione was in his room, him wearing only boxers and a T-shirt. It did not occur to him that he was under a blanket. "What the hell are you doing here, at.. , at... what's the time? 6.05!!!!?? Are you crazy, what do you want?! Go away!!! Hermione looked at him a look of dislike on her face. "First of all, don't swear, it's not polite. Second, we are here because I woke Harry up and I don't see why we should waste a perfectly good day. Ron couldn't answer, he just stared at Hermione with his mouth gaping like a fish.  
  
It looked like Hermiones idea of a perfect day was walking in the garden. She had wanted to wake Ginny as well, but after Ron explained that she would probably turn Hermione in a toad, the plan was forgotten. It appeared that the polyjuice potion had left a mark in Hermione forever. "So what should we do today?" asked Harry. "Mum, probably wants us to clean or something, but there is a chance that we will go to London..." "What for?" asked Harry in confusion. "Well you know... the Order headquarters is still there.. and someone has to keep things clean and you know..." mumbled Ron quietly. "Oh," was the only thing that Harry could think of to answer.  
  
"BREAKFAST!!!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from the house. "Better get in.." said Hermione. 


End file.
